


Taemin Explains It All: Kyoong

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Taemin Explains It All [2]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dom Lee Taemin, Drunk Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Taemin's a biter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: Taemin is Baekhyun's safe place.  He can tell him anything.  When he confesses his relationship troubles, Taemin decides to give him what he's been missing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Series: Taemin Explains It All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006158
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Drunken Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Taemin Explains It All. It's a bit longer than the first one, so it's broken up into chapters.

It all started with Baekhyun. 

When SuperM was created, everyone expected Taemin to be the leader, as he was the one with the most experience in the industry. Taemin knew himself better than anyone and was very aware how unsuited he was for the role. Taemin's first priority had always been Taemin, which worked well at advancing his career, but was hardly a positive quality in a leader. Flattery had never held much sway with him, and he cared enough about the men he would be working with, and his own career, to not let others' words convince him to accept a position he would most likely fuck up spectacularly. 

So Taemin came up with a better idea. Days before the Instagram live that introduced SuperM to the world, he approached Baekhyun and requested he become the leader. It hadn't taken much persuasion after he had assured him of his full support and any help he might need, as long as it was behind the scenes. What he hadn't expected was Baekhyun to hold him to his promise. Over the months the group had been together, Taemin and Baekhyun had spent many late nights in Taemin's apartment discussing, planning, and organizing. 

Taemin had become Baekhyun's partner in crime, surrogate mother to the five younger members (including Kai), and, most importantly, Baekhyun's place to vent. So he wasn't too surprised late one Friday night when he got a text from Baek asking if he could come over. His 'yes' was answered with 'be right there, bringing food and soju.' Taemin only had time to scoop up the laundry covering his couch and toss it on the floor of his closet before his door buzzed. 

He opened it to find Baekhyun on the other side, hands full with bags of carry-out and liquor. "Where did you text from, the elevator?" He relieved Baekhyun of some of the bags and led the way to the kitchen.

"Lobby," he answered. "Sorry for such short notice." 

Taemin set the bags down on the counter and got out plates and glasses. They had done this often enough that food was quickly portioned out and drinks poured. Per prior agreement, the food was eaten and appreciated before discussion was started. Once the meal was over and the kitchen cleaned up, they settled on the couch, Baekhyun bringing the rest of the soju. "So?" Taemin asked.

Baekhyun finished what was left in his glass and poured another, his third or maybe fourth. "Truth?" At Taemin's nod, he mumbled, "I was lonely."

"Chanyeol gone?"

He nodded. "He had a schedule tonight and I couldn't face being home alone. Weird, isn't it? Home used to be my happy place." He took a large swallow of his drink, and Taemin's heart hurt for his friend. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Kyoong?" he asked gently.

Baekhyun shook his head, his auburn hair bouncing. "No, I just want to be somewhere that isn't there." A few seconds after the words left his mouth, he realized how they sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I enjoy hanging out with you." He ran his hand over his face, wiping at his glistening eyes. "I'm sorry. I think I'm drunk."

Taemin let out a laugh. "Yes, I'd say you are. Are you finished with this?" He picked up the nearly empty bottle of soju without waiting for an answer. He dumped it in the kitchen sink as Baekhyun got up and headed down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Getting a couple bottles of water, Taemin sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He'd just pulled up Netflix when he remembered he hadn't shut the door to the second bedroom. Maybe Baekhyun wouldn't notice. He listened intently to the sound of the toilet flushing, then water running in the sink. The silence after that was too long. 

He let out a sigh. The coming talk was overdue, but he wasn't sure a drunken Baekhyun was in the best place to listen. 

Baekhyun returned then, walking backwards into the living room, his gaze directed down the hallway. When he turned toward Taemin, his eyes were wide. "Did you know--" he started, then stopped himself. "Of course you know, it's your house. But there's a room back there," he pointed, "that has whips and straps and handcuffs hanging on the walls."

"Yes," Taemin said, "that's my playroom."

Baekhyun's confused face was adorable, but Taemin could see he was struggling with the concept.

"So," he finally said hesitantly, "you like being tied up and hurt?" There was genuine pain in his eyes.

Patting the couch cushion as an invitation for him to sit, Taemin answered, "No, Kyoong, I like to tie people up and hurt them with their permission."

Baekhyun sat down at the opposite end of the couch from Taemin, looking almost ready to cry. "But you're the gentlest person I know," he whispered.

"That's why I'm very, very good at it." Baekhyun shoved both hands into his hair and pulled on it, as if that could make his soju fuzzy brain understand. "I know you're confused; I was too when I figured out that's what I liked. But it's all consensual. My partners and I have long discussions about what they want and what I am willing to do. There are lines we do not cross, ever. I like to believe I'm fulfilling people's fantasies and that they leave here happier than when they arrived."

Baekhyun's expression showed he was processing that, if slowly. Finally he asked, "But why? Why would someone want that?" 

"To be hurt?" At the other man's nod, Taemin explained, "Most of the time it's not about that. Many of my partners just want to be dominated, to be submissive, to have someone else make decisions for them. When they're with me, they don't have to worry about work or the laundry or what's on the news. Some people go to the spa or work out to relieve stress, my partners come here." He was going to continue, but Baekhyun covered a yawn.

Picking up one of the throw pillows from the couch, Taemin put it on his lap. "Lie down here," he coaxed, "get comfy and I'll start a movie. We can discuss my sexual activities some other time, when you're sober." 

Baek snorted, but he put his head in Taemin's lap and stretched out on his side. Taemin picked a movie from their watch list and started it. That they had a joint watch list always made Taemin smile when he thought about it. He liked it was a symbol of how close they had become since last year, though anyone looking at the movies on their list might find it odd that two Korean pop idols mostly watched old Hollywood musicals. But where else could one see that kind of dancing nowadays?

The title came up on the screen. " _White Christmas_?" Baekhyun asked. "It's the middle of May." 

"It was next on the list, and it has Danny Kaye." 

Baek squirmed a bit to get more comfortable. "I like him. I'm still trying to figure out how he can sing so fast." Taemin turned out the lamp next to the sofa and as they watched the movie in the dark, he rubbed Baekhyun's back in slow circles. He made a contented noise and wrapped his arm over Taemin's thigh. 

During one of the boring bits, IE no singing or dancing, Baekhyun said out of nowhere, "I couldn't do it."

Taemin looked down at him, but his face was turned toward the TV and gave no clues to what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"Submit to someone. I'm too stubborn."

Stifling a laugh, Taemin said, "You already have." Rolling onto his back, Baekhyun blinked up at him. "I told you to lie down with your head in my lap and when you did, I rewarded you with a back rub." Baek's shirt had ridden up when he turned over, and Taemin stroked the bare swath of stomach presented to him. "That's all submission is, sweetheart, doing what I want you to and being rewarded for it." He watched his expression intently, seeing Baekhyun's eyes close halfway and his lips slightly part. Sliding his hand under Baekhyun's shirt, he traced the line of his rib cage, feeling his stomach rise and fall with each breath, a little tremor of pleasure running through him. 

With a soft whimper, Baekhyun sat up, breaking the intimacy. He made a noise like a sob and hunched in on himself, obviously in pain. Taemin hugged him from behind and Baekhyun let him, laying his hands on Taemin's arms to keep him there. "Why is it so different now?" he asked mournfully, and Taemin knew he wasn't talking about the two of them. "I haven't changed that much, have I? Why does it feel like when we're together, I'm there and he's not? I don't know what to do; I don't know how to fix things." 

He gripped Taemin's hands tighter, leaning back into his embrace. "It's been so long since anyone's hugged me." He let out a bitter laugh, "Hell, I can't remember the last time I had sex; how pitiful is that? Not even on my birthday two weeks ago. How pathetic do you have to be to not get laid on your birthday?"

"Oh, Kyoong, I'm sorry," Taemin said gently, but internally he was seething. They had celebrated Baekhyun's birthday with a cake at practice, but if Taemin had known he was going home afterwards to be rejected—he would have taken him out to dinner, got him drunk, made him stay the night, anything to keep him from the heartache he could hear in his friend's voice.

He freed one hand to shut off the TV. "Come on, it's late, we're both tired--"

"--And I'm drunk." Baekhyun sat up from his slumped position. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill all that on you. It's just I don't have anyone I can talk to who's not involved, you know?"

Taemin sighed. "Yeah, Jongin's too close to the both of you." He got to his feet, dragging Baek up with him. "Time for bed."

Pulling the collar of his shirt up to his nose, Baekhyun sniffed. "I need a shower first. I stink."

"Fine, shower then." Taemin pushed him down the hallway and into the bathroom. He started the water running and said, "Get in, I'll get you something to wear to bed." 

When he came back with a t-shirt and sweatpants for Baekhyun, he found his friend had gotten as far as removing his shirt, then stopped. His eyes were closed and Taemin was afraid he'd fallen asleep standing up, but Baekhyun turned his head toward him when he laid the clothes on the counter. "I shouldn't drink," he said, as Taemin undid the button on his jeans and tugged the zipper down. "It always magnifies the mood I'm in by a thousand. And I never seem to drink when I'm happy."

Taemin pushed both Baekhyun's pants and underwear down to his ankles and made him step out of them. Thank god he'd worn sandals and left them in the front hall because getting socks off would have been a struggle. "That's why I don't get drunk anymore," Taemin told him as he opened the shower door and guided Baekhyun under the stream of water. "I take my clothes off when I'm drunk." 

Baekhyun giggled at that mental image as Taemin stripped and joined him in the shower. "I'd like to see that," he said. 

"Open your eyes, you goofball, and you can." He squirted shower gel into his hands and rubbed them together to create a lather before beginning to wash the other man. Baekhyun opened his eyes wide at the sensation of Taemin's hands gliding over his chest. "Don't look at me like that. _You_ weren't going to wash yourself." He continued scrubbing, back, arms, stomach...he hesitated, glancing at Baekhyun's face. His eyes were closed again. Taemin decided 'what the hell' and ran his soapy hand over Baekhyun's genitals, giving them a cursory wash. 

Without opening his eyes, Baekhyun said, "Another reason I shouldn't drink. A gorgeous man has his hand on my cock and nothing happens."

Taemin, who had squatted to wash his legs, looked up to find Baekhyun gazing down at him, his expression a mixture of melancholy and something indefinable. "Not handsome?" Taemin asked, knowing it was his favorite way to describe Chanyeol.

Baek shook his head. "You're gorgeous." He awkwardly brushed Taemin's wet hair out of his eyes. "Gorgeous," he repeated. 

This was getting too deep for Taemin. He went back to vigorously scrubbing at Baekhyun's calves. When Taemin looked up again, he was staring off into space. _I wish I could fix this for you, Kyoong. I wish I could take all the pain away._ He lowered his gaze to Baekhyun's stomach and was captivated by his navel. It was unbearably cute, and the urge to kiss it overcame him. Without stopping to think it through, Taemin pressed his lips to the warm skin of Baekhyun's belly. 

A long shudder went through Baekhyun, a broken sob escaping him. Standing, Taemin put his arms around him, feeling Baekhyun's hands clutching at his back. "Oh, Kyoong," he breathed, then simply held him until the water ran cold. 

By that time, Baekhyun was nearly asleep on his feet. Taemin dried him off, dressed him for bed, then tucked him under the covers. He made a quick round of the apartment, making sure the door was locked, lights and TV were off, and no candles were left burning. 

Baekhyun was making the familiar little noises he did before he was fully asleep when Taemin climbed into bed. It always reminded Taemin of a puppy whining as it dreamed puppy dreams. He spooned up behind him, slipping an arm around Baekhyun's waist and softly kissing the back of his neck. Taemin smiled as he felt the tension leaving Baekhyun's body, and the slow, even breaths of sleep replaced the tiny whimpers. 

"Goodnight, Kyoong," he whispered, then closed his eyes.

* * *

In Baekhyun's dream, he was warm and safe; strong arms held him, protected him. The scent of grapefruit, well-worn cotton and a hint of mint surrounding him was familiar but he couldn't place it. The dream faded into reality, and he woke, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting this wonderful sensation to end. 

He was on his side, his cheek resting against a firm shoulder. His arm curved around a slim waist, and his leg wrapped over the thigh next to him. He snuggled closer, then froze. His very obvious erection was pressing into his bed partner's hip. And if what he was remembering about last night wasn't a dream, then his bed partner was Taemin. 

Slowly, slowly, he began to shift backwards; a hand on his thigh stopped him. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered." Taemin's low voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Go back to sleep. It's too early to get up."

The hand on his leg moved up to stroke his hair. Baekhyun's grip on Taemin's waist tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the burn of tears. Lying this close to someone else, being held so tenderly, was filling an emptiness Baekhyun hadn't realized was inside him. Lips pressed against his hair, and he tilted his head up, hiding his face against the warm skin of Taemin's neck. 

"I'm right here, sweetheart, whatever you need, whatever you want, I'll give it to you." 

"Kisses." The whisper slipped out before Baekhyun could stop it. It had been so long since he'd been kissed.

Fingertips under his chin tipped his face up, and Taemin kissed his forehead. "Like this?"

"More..." This was a dream; it had to be a dream.

Soft lips covered his own chastely, then retreated. It wasn't enough. "More," he demanded, and Taemin rolled onto his side so that they were face to face. Baekhyun opened his eyes for the first time then, seeing the caring, the tenderness in Taemin's expression. Something inside his chest twisted hopefully. "More...please, I need more," he breathed. 

Taemin kissed him again, and this time Baekhyun opened to him, wanting to taste and be tasted. The sensation went straight to his groin, and he ground his hips against Taemin. "That what you need, Kyoong?" At his nod, Taemin rolled them so that he was on top between Baekhyun's thighs, their erections pressed together, his upper body raised on his elbows. "Tell me what you need," Taemin whispered, his lips nibbling on Baekhyun's earlobe. 

"Everything," he moaned. "Kisses, touches, don't stop...don't stop..." Taemin kissed him until he couldn't breathe, then ran his tongue from the hollow of his throat to the tip of his chin.

"I want to kiss you all over, every centimeter. I want to taste you; I want to bite you. May I?" The words sent a shudder through Baekhyun, even though Taemin's tone of voice had been gentle. His hesitation made Taemin continue, "I won't hurt you unless you want me to. I will always ask first, and I stop when you say 'stop'. I only want to make you feel good." He kissed the tiny furrow between Baekhyun's eyebrows and wound his fingers through his hair. Taemin's gaze was calm as their eyes met, but there was a fire Baekhyun knew was only for him.

It had been too long since he felt so desired, so wanted. "I...yes...I need you..."

Ducking his head, Taemin bit his throat, his teeth a gentle but firm pressure on his skin that made Baekhyun arch up toward him with a moan. He licked the place he'd bitten, then pushed Baekhyun's t-shirt up. He helped Taemin pull it off, and let out a low cry as Taemin bit him again, this time at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Taemin feathered soft touches down his arms, followed by lips and then teeth on the tender skin on the inside of his bicep. There was never any pain, just the irregular scrape of incisors and the thrill of knowing there was something dangerous about Taemin, about the desire arcing between them. 

Each fingertip received a kiss, then Taemin's hands smoothed back up his arms, across his shoulders and down his chest. Lips traced a trail of kisses along his collarbone, then closed over his right nipple, sucking until it became a tight pearl, sending sparks of electricity straight to his cock. He switched to Baekhyun's left nipple, swiping it with a damp tongue before he blew a warm breath across it. Taemin hadn't touched him below the waist, but all Baekhyun could feel was the aching need between his legs. 

Taemin read his mind, easing his sweatpants down and shoving them to the floor along with the bedcovers. He knelt between Baekhyun's legs, peeling off his own shirt and pants. Baekhyun had seen Taemin naked plenty of times, but never like this, aroused and powerful. He laid a hand on Baekhyun's thigh, his gaze going to his nearly purple cock. "There are a couple ways we can do this," he said, a wicked smile on his lips. "I can jerk you off--" he dragged a fingertip through the fluid leaking from the swollen tip, "--or you can let me play." Bringing his hand to his mouth, he sucked lazily on his wet forefinger, wiping the last drop from it with the flat of his tongue. "Delicious..."

"Play..." Baekhyun rasped, knowing instinctively that meant more torture of the most exquisite kind.

"Excellent choice," Taemin responded, sliding his palms down Baekhyun's legs then bending to bite the inside of his thigh. It hurt this time, but only because Baekhyun shook so hard he jammed his flesh against Taemin's teeth. 

"Oh, oh, fuck," he moaned, surprised the minor pain felt good. 

"You like that?" Taemin asked. At his nod, Taemin bit the other thigh in the same place, increasing the force until Baekhyun gasped, then he stopped and soothed the ache with his tongue. Knees were kissed and calves stroked. When Taemin took Baekhyun's foot in his hands, he was afraid his touch would tickle, but Taemin rubbed the sole with a firm pressure that made him sigh with pleasure. He did the same to the other foot, then sat back on his heels and grinned at Baekhyun. 

He put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "There's something I've forgotten....help me remember, Kyoong." He ran his free hand down his stomach and grasped his own very erect cock, stroking it leisurely. 

"You're a dick," Baekhyun said with an irritated laugh, "I don't know how I forgot that."

Taemin leaned forward, planting a hand on either side of Baekhyun's shoulders. He lowered himself until only a few centimeters separated them. "Yes, I am," he whispered, and kissed Baekhyun hard, fucking his mouth with his tongue, nipping his lower lip as he pulled away. "Tell me what you need."

Shaken by the kiss, Baekhyun writhed underneath him, grabbing his waist, but Taemin was too strong, and kept the distance between them. Panting, Baekhyun said, "Need you." 

"Need me how? Need my cock?" He lowered his hips enough so their erections brushed, then raised up again. "Need my hand?" He cupped Baekhyun's testes and rolled them between his fingers. "Need my mouth?" Dipping his head, he caught a nipple between his lips and tugged on it, eliciting a sharp cry from Baekhyun.

"Need your—need your mouth," he pleaded, rocking his hips up, trying to make some sort of contact, but Taemin evaded him. 

"You need to be still, Kyoong. If you try to thrust, I have teeth and I might bite. Can you lie still?"

Baekhyun dug his fingers into the sheets. "This is what you meant by submission, isn't it?"

Settling himself between Baekhyun's thighs, Taemin smiled up at him as he wrapped his left arm around his leg to hold him down. "Yes, it's exactly what I meant. You do as I ask, you get rewarded." He pressed his thumb against Baekhyun's perineum and he quivered, but didn't move otherwise. "That's my beautiful Kyoong. Time to feel good." He ran his tongue up the underside of Baekhyun's cock, making him tremble and sob. "It's okay to make some noise, sweetheart, I like to hear you." 

He continued licking Baekhyun's shaft in long strokes from root to tip, then swirled his tongue around the pink head as if it were an ice cream. Baekhyun shoved the fingers of one hand in his mouth to muffle his cries, gripping a hunk of his own hair with the other. Taemin took all of him then, moving up and down in a steady rhythm, his tongue doing amazing things to the crown on each upstroke. Baekhyun came, screaming around his hand, ribbons of ecstasy streaming through every synapse in his body. 

Somewhere in there, he lost time. When it started up again, Baekhyun was in Taemin's arms, the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed being gently kissed away. "You all right, sweetheart?" Taemin asked when he saw Baekhyun's eyelids flutter open. 

"You are a god," he breathed, which made Taemin throw his head back and laugh. 

"Hardly. I just know what feels good. You can go back to sleep if you want. It's still early." He closed his eyes.

"Wait. What about you?" Baekhyun looked down, but Taemin had pulled the covers back over them both, so there was nothing to see. 

Taemin kept his eyes closed. "Don't worry about it, though remind me to change the sheets when we get up."

Cuddling up closer to him, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the underside of Taemin's chin and shut his eyes, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him when he woke.


	2. Sober Saturday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to know everything. Taemin's not so sure he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun kept saying "More, more!" How could I resist him? How could I resist the lovely angst?

Taemin's bladder woke him a few hours later. He slid out from under Baekhyun's arm, trying not to wake him, and padded to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat and other bodily fluids left over from their early morning sex. The memory of Baekhyun screaming his name while he sucked him off gave his cock interesting ideas. "No," he told it, turning up the cold water tap, "later." There was no point in wasting an orgasm now when he knew Baekhyun would be willing to go again. 

When he walked back into the bedroom, towel around his waist, Baekhyun was crouched next to the bed, peering underneath it. "What's the matter?" Taemin asked. 

"Have you seen my phone?" 

"Last place I saw you with it was in the living room." 

Baekhyun trotted out of the room and Taemin enjoyed the view from the back. Then he laughed at himself and began stripping the sheets off the bed. 

When Baekhyun returned a few minutes later, he was frowning down at his phone. "You have a charger? It's dead."

Taemin pointed to the cord dangling over the edge of the nightstand, then finished putting a fresh sheet on the mattress. Baekhyun sat on the side of the bed and plugged his phone in, staring at it morosely. Taemin climbed on the bed behind him and scooted up so his legs were on either side of Baekhyun. He leaned against his back and wrapped his arms around his bare torso, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't remember if I told Chanyeol I was coming over here last night." 

"Is that a problem?" Taemin kissed his shoulder, feeling Baekhyun shiver in response.

"I don't know. We're so weird now. We used to do everything together, constantly text when we were apart; hell, we texted when we were across the room from each other. We'd video chat before bed when I was on tour with SuperM." He sighed. "Now it's like we can't bear to be alone together."

The phone finally booted and chimed 3 times. "Three texts," Taemin commented. "If it were me, I'd text like a hundred times if I were mad."

Baekhyun took a deep breath and opened the first text. "Pick up, it's me. That must have been after my phone died. One AM. We were asleep by then, weren't we?"

Taemin 'um-hmm-ed' in his ear, then kissed it. Baek opened the second text. "Guess you're asleep. I'm staying at Sehun's."

"Doesn't sound mad to me. Read the last one." Taemin rubbed a finger over one of Baekhyun's nipples, making him squirm. 

"Nosy much? And stop that." He swatted at Taemin's hand. "You awake? Sehun and I are gaming today. Come over if you want."

"So, not mad. You going to go game with them?" Taemin felt a twinge of disappointment in his chest. He had been looking forward to spending the rest of the day loving on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun leaned into Taemin, who tightened his arms around him and kissed the side of his neck. He held his phone so Taemin could see the screen then typed, "Sorry I missed your text. Battery died. Stayed over at Taemin's. Got plans today. See you later."

"We have plans?" A little joy bubble blossomed inside Taemin. 

Twisting around, Baekhyun planted a kiss on Taemin's lips. "We'll make it up as we go along. But first can we eat something? I'm starving."

"Go take a shower. I'll make us breakfast." Taemin gave Baekhyun a kiss back, then got up to find something to wear for the day.

* * *

Taemin was making a souffle omelet for the two of them when Baekhyun entered the kitchen. "Since when do you cook?" he asked. He had again borrowed some of Taemin's wardrobe, so was dressed in track pants and an over-sized tee, his feet bare.

"Ah, you forget my hobby is watching YouTube. I'm off physics at the moment and have been watching cooking videos." He covered the pan and set the timer. "You want coffee?" At Baek's nod, Taemin stuck a pod in the coffeemaker and pushed the start button. "I've got kimchi, too, and there's rice left over from last night." He gestured toward the refrigerator. 

Taking the hint, Baekhyun got out the kimchi, rice, and some strawberries he found in a produce drawer. He washed the strawberries and began to slice them while Taemin put the rice and kimchi in the microwave to heat up. As Taemin got out plates and chopsticks, he smiled at Baekhyun. "Look at us being all domestic." 

Baekhyun laughed, then said, "The most I do at home is decide which place to call for delivery."

"Same here, but I decided I really ought to learn to cook. I've gotten pretty good with simple things like pork belly and eggs." He cut the now cooked omelet in half and added it to the kimchi and rice on the plates. They settled on the stools at the counter and ate in silence for several minutes. 

When all that was left was coffee and strawberries, Taemin said, "May I ask you a personal question? Feel free to say it's none of my business." At Baekhyun's shrug and nod, he asked, "Is us having sex going to be an issue for you with Chanyeol?"

He let out a long breath. "I'm not planning on saying anything to him about it." He raised an eyebrow at Taemin.

"I don't see any occasion where the subject would come up," he answered, "so no, I won't mention it." He popped a slice of strawberry in his mouth. "But would it get you in trouble if he found out?"

"It's none of his business." At Taemin's startled look, he elaborated. "About four years ago we had a problem with jealousy. It really got out of hand. Anyone looked at either of us sideways and the other would lose it. It got so bad our members would do it deliberately just to see us react, and they loved doing it in front of the fans."

"Ouch," Taemin said in sympathy. "Members are the worst; they know the sore spots to poke."

Baekhyun nodded. "We agreed to an open relationship. It made things better, at least for me. I could acknowledge other people found him attractive without feeling threatened. It wasn't his fault; after all, I'm attracted to him. Why can't others share my good taste? I can't blame him for what someone else feels."

Taemin nodded. "I finally learned a couple years ago that I can only control my own emotions and actions. There's no point in trying to force someone to do or be what I want. I can only make a request. It's up to them how they respond to it." 

"The submission thing again, right?"

Taemin smiled at him. "I've just found ways to make it hard for people to refuse me. Is this the first time you've taken advantage of having an open relationship?"

Baekhyun pushed an uneaten bit of egg around on his plate with his chopstick. "Yes. I never wanted to before. Why would I? I had Chanyeol." His shoulders slumped. "It's changed; I've changed, maybe he has too."

"Do you think he's been with someone else?" Taemin asked, wondering if that's what had caused the problems between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

"I don't know, but I understand now why he would want to. If he feels the same way I did last night, neglected, hungry for attention, starving for a kiss or a hug--"

Sliding off his stool, Taemin moved to Baekhyun's side and put his arms around him. Baekhyun hugged him back tightly, his breath hitching in his chest. Taemin stroked his hair, then kissed his temple. "I'm so sorry you're going through this, sweetheart. Anything I can do to help, just ask."

"You have a magic wand you can wave to make it all better?" Baekhyun asked, his voice muffled against Taemin's shoulder. Before he could answer, Baekhyun said, "No, no, you're doing perfect just as you are." He raised his head to look Taemin in the eyes. "Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for listening."

Taemin stroked his face. "Anytime, Kyoong. May I ask one thing?" Baek nodded. "Do you still love him?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his lips together for a long moment before answering, "Yes."

Taemin kissed his forehead. "Then talk to him. You're only going to keep hurting each other if you don't."

"I know," he replied, "I will." He let go of Taemin to take the plates to the sink and start the washing up. 

Taemin watched him for a moment, knowing saying you will was much easier than actually doing it. Whatever happened, Taemin silently vowed he would be there for Baekhyun anytime he needed him. 

* * *

Baekhyun handed the last plate to Taemin to dry, then pulled the plug on the sink. As Taemin put the dishes away, he wiped the counter down with a sponge, then followed up with a towel to dry it. When he was through, he turned around to find Taemin leaning against the counter, a smile on his face as he watched him. 

He stared back, allowing himself for the first time to really feel his attraction to Taemin. His face grew hot, and he knew his ears were probably turning red as he let his gaze roam over the other man. For a long time Baekhyun had thought blonde Taemin was his favorite of his varied looks, but black-haired Taemin was changing his mind. He was stunning in everything he wore, and today's long-sleeved white t-shirt and khaki shorts that exposed his toned legs and bare feet were no exception. His smile made his eyes crinkle up adorably. Taking a step toward him, Taemin slid his arms around his waist.

"Why are you giving me that look? Do I have food on my shirt?" He looked down at his chest. 

Baek broke out laughing. "That was my 'I find you sexy' gaze and you think something's wrong with your outfit. No wonder I have romantic troubles."

"It's just—new, from you. I mean, we've been friends for how long? Going on ten years, right? Though we weren't _jjagkkungs_ until SuperM. This is--" he removed a hand from around Baek's waist to gesture between them, "different. Very good different, but not what I'm used to from you. You're usually trying to make me laugh." He smiled at Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun put his arms around Taemin's neck and looked him in the eyes. "I've always been attracted to you. But I've been in a relationship since we met. I still am." He glanced away for a moment, finding Taemin's questioning gaze almost too intense. When he looked back, he said lightly, "You're my type. About my height so I don't have to stand on my toes to kiss you," which he demonstrated, "slim, yet strong, likes food as much as I do, gorgeous, gives great hugs, laughs at my jokes. I could go on."

Taemin laughed and gave Baekhyun a long hug, lifting him until his feet left the ground. He kissed him before setting him down. "So, what would you like to do? Go out? Stay in? Games? Movie? We could go back to bed." The look he gave him went straight to Baekhyun's cock. 

But Baekhyun had been thinking about what he'd stumbled into last night. "Would you show me your playroom?" he asked.

He could tell from Taemin's face he hadn't expected that. "I was sort of hoping you'd forgotten about it." 

"Why? Is it too personal?" 

Taemin pursed his lips, which Baekhyun would have found incredibly sexy if the rest of his expression hadn't seemed apprehensive. "It's personal, yes, but you seemed really upset about it last night."

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Taemin, pulling him close, letting him know his affection for him. "In my defense, last night I was number one, drunk. Number two, I thought someone was beating my sweet, gentle Taeminah, and that hurt to think about."

Stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers, Taemin reassured him, "There's only one person I let dominate me, and they're in the US. So you don't have to worry about someone hurting me." Taking Baek's hand, he led him toward the playroom.

"Wait, who dominates you?" He was beginning to realize there was a whole world of Taemin's he knew nothing about.

Glancing back over his shoulder at him, Taemin replied, "My mistress, of course. The person who trained me as a dom."

"An American woman? How in the hell did you ever meet her?" He followed Taemin through the playroom door. 

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." Stopping in the middle of the room, he waved his arm to encompass it. "Welcome to my tiny dungeon," he said with a laugh.

Now that he wasn't drunk, Baekhyun noticed more than just the whips hanging on one wall. There was a padded leather bench in the middle of the room, atop a thick rug. The wall opposite the door was mirrored, like a practice room. A chest of drawers was against the wall to the left of the door; the wall to the right was covered in pegboard, and a variety of whips, straps and paddles hung from hooks. 

"May I touch things?" he asked. At Taemin's nod, Baek went straight for the chest of drawers. The best toys were always hidden away in his experience. He was disappointed when opening the top drawer revealed latex gloves, multiple types of lubricants, cleaning wipes, and several boxes of condoms of various brands. 

Taemin laughed softly. "The look on your face. You were anticipating something else?" 

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly at him. "Not sure what, but yes, something a little more exciting."

Smirking, Taemin said, "Try the next one."

He opened the second drawer, and his eyes widened. It was full of dicks. Dildos, vibrators, plugs of every shape and color met his gaze. He looked at Taemin, who leaned against the side of the dresser, grinning. 

"You like anal sex?" he asked Baekhyun.

"Yes!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Pitcher or catcher? Or both?"

It took Baek a moment to get the reference. "I usually catch," he said. "But it's been a while."

Taemin frowned. "How long? Last night you said you couldn't remember the last time you had sex." He pushed Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently. "Which is a horrible injustice, if you ask me. I enjoyed our little romp this morning, and I'd love to do it again."

Taemin's words made Baekhyun feel warm all over. It was wonderful to be desired. He moved closer to Taemin, who, sensing what he wanted, enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, no, I remember the last time I had anal sex because it was New Year's Day."

"Hmm," Taemin murmured, and Baek was thankful he didn't say anything more. He didn't want Taemin feeling sorry for him. "Would you like some today?" he said in a low voice next to Baekhyun's ear. "The thought of being inside you is making me hard." Taemin cupped his ass with his hand, pulling him close enough so his erection rubbed against Baek's own through their clothes.

A long shudder ran through Baekhyun and he felt dizzy with lust. "Yes, please," he answered in a hoarse rasp. 

Taemin kissed him with unexpected sweetness, the press of his lips soft against Baekhyun's, calming his need rather than inflaming it. "Let's start with a plug first and see how that feels to you. I'm in no hurry."

"I am," Baek answered with a pout. 

Pulling open the supply drawer, Taemin said, "That's how people get hurt." He took out gloves, lube, and a small purple plug. "Allowing someone to put part of themselves inside your body takes a great deal of trust, whether or not you consciously think about it. As a dom, I have to prove myself worthy of that trust. I want you to have the best experience possible, so I will do everything I can to make it easier on you. If there's pain, it's because I failed at keeping you safe. And I don't fail, ever." 

Baekhyun blinked and swallowed. This was a side of Taemin he'd never seen before. "You're really serious about this."

Taemin gave him a look that clearly translated as 'Duh!' He waved his hand at the wall of whips and paddles. "Of course I'm serious. I could really hurt someone if I'm not paying 100% attention, if I don't look after the little details, like making sure my partner is sufficiently prepared for sex." He raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun. "So please take off your shirt and drop trou for me?"

Tugging his t-shirt over his head, then lowering his track pants, he asked, "I understand the pants, but why the shirt?"

Gesturing for him to lean forward over the dresser, Taemin pulled on a glove and lubed his fingers. "So I can touch you as a distraction." He smoothed his bare hand down Baekhyun's spine as the gloved one slipped between his cheeks and began a slow massage of his anus. 

Baekhyun let out a soft sigh and rested his head on his arm, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through him. Taemin planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, then one on the back of his neck as he slowly eased a fingertip inside him. Baekhyun tensed at the unfamiliar sensation. Taemin nipped at the shell of his ear. "Pant for me, like a puppy." 

Feeling silly, he did as he was asked, and was surprised when Taemin's finger slipped deeper inside. Taemin touched his chest, pinching a nipple lightly, and Baek gave a little cry of pleasure. Kissing his cheek, Taemin said in a husky tone of voice, "Do you know how beautiful you are right now?"

Huffing out a laugh, he said, "You're kidding, right? I'm naked, bent over a dresser with your hand up my ass. What's attractive about that?"

Taemin kissed his shoulder. "Everything. The look on your face when I do this," he inserted a second finger and Baekhyun closed his eyes as a low moan issued from his lips, "is incredible. Your surrender is so sensual. Your trust is beautiful to me. Everything about you right now makes me desire you." 

His words touched something inside Baekhyun, making his chest ache, the sting of tears prickling the back of his eyelids. Why did Taemin affect him this way? He pondered that question so long he missed Taemin exchanging his fingers for the plug. He stroked the curve of Baek's ass and kissed his shoulder blade. "All done, sweetheart." He tugged Baekhyun's pants back up as he unbent, scrubbing at his face.

Something in his eyes must have clued Taemin in to the weirdness Baekhyun was feeling, because he led him over to the leather bench and sat down with him. Putting an arm around his waist, he asked, "You okay?" 

Baekhyun nodded, then leaned his head on Taemin's shoulder. "Just feeling things," he answered, unable to explain any more than that. 

"Good things I hope," Taemin said. "If it's bad things, we'll stop now and go do something else."

Baekhyun groped for and found Taemin's hand. "Good things, just unexpected." His gaze fell on the chest of drawers again. "There's one more drawer," he said. "Anything interesting in there?"

"Hmm, not really, it's a kind of catch-all for small items. Snap hooks for attaching straps, nipple clamps, collars, things like that."

"Show me?"

Humoring him, Taemin got up and opened the drawer, taking out a couple of plastic bins and bringing them back to the bench. He rummaged through one of them and held up what Baek knew was a nipple clamp, even though he had never seen one outside of photos. "Give me your hand," he said. When Baekhyun did, Taemin squeezed the clamp open and applied it to the end of his pinky finger. There was pressure, but it didn't really hurt. When he said so, Taemin asked, "You certain you want to try this?"

Baek nodded. "I'm interested." He waved a hand toward the wall with the whips. "I'm not sure I'm that interested, but so far playing with you has been arousing." He wiggled his butt against the bench, making the plug shift pleasurably inside him.

Laughing, Taemin transferred the clamp to Baekhyun's right nipple. It pinched but was tolerable. "Mind you, that's the novice version," Taemin said. "Advanced players like the ones with teeth." He dug one out of the bin and showed him. Baekhyun winced. "How's that feeling now?" 

"Actually kind of numb," he answered. 

The smile Taemin gave him could only be called evil. "You know that pins and needles feeling you get when your foot falls asleep?" He removed the clamp. 

It took a few seconds, then the prickling started. "Oh. Ow. Fuck." Baekhyun didn't know what to do. It stung like hell but he suspected rubbing his nipple would make it hurt worse. Taemin bent and closed his lips over it, licking and sucking the painful nub. "Ahh!" Baek cried, Taemin's ministrations not really making the stinging less, but adding a layer of pleasure on top of it. He was panting when Taemin let go, then kissed his lips, taking his breath away. 

Taemin's hand stroked the back of his neck as he broke the kiss. "Good? Bad?" he asked.

Baekhyun took a deep breath before he answered. "Different." He touched a fingertip to the now reddened nipple. It was still tender. "Ow. I think I like just the kissing it better part."

Taemin smiled at him. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. Anything else you'd like to do?" 

"What's in the other bin?" he asked. Taemin handed it to him, and Baekhyun saw it was full of collars, all different colors and designs, some with what he assumed were fake gems, others with metal studs or spikes, all with rings for attaching leashes or so he imagined. "Can I try one?"

The look Taemin gave him was unsettled, as if his question had gone somewhere Taemin was not expecting. He bit his lip for a moment, making Baekhyun's stomach flutter, then he said, "Collars have a special meaning between my partners and me. When I give someone a collar, it's a promise from me that I will protect them and take care of them. If they accept it, it means they belong to me."

A shiver went through Baekhyun. "Belong to you?" he whispered.

Giving him a smile, Taemin said, "It's not as ominous as you're making it sound. It means I'm the only one you play with this way, the only one you submit to. In return, you get all the fun, sexy things I can think of to do with you, plus all the hugs and kisses you want, an ear to listen to you, a shoulder to cry on."

Now it was Baekhyun's turn to bite his lip. He had to look away even, to keep Taemin from seeing the tears that threatened. The ache in his chest had returned at Taemin's words, and he knew it now for what it was: Want. He wanted this, wanted to be hugged and kissed and loved, everything Taemin was offering, and everything he should have been getting from Chanyeol but hadn't been for longer than he could remember. "I can't—I can't—Chanyeol--" he stammered.

Taemin's hand closed over Baekhyun's where it rested on the bench. "Who said Chanyeol is the only person allowed to care for you? Out of all the people in the world, he's the only one who finds you smart and cute and funny? Or sexy and talented and beautiful? You're all those things to me and more." Fingertips under his chin turned his face toward Taemin, and Baekhyun knew he could see his tears. "Why wouldn't I want to care for and protect you? Why wouldn't I love you?"

He said the words so easily, as if loving Baekhyun was as simple as breathing. Maybe for him it was. Maybe accepting what Taemin was offering was the difficult part. It meant believing what Taemin said was true. Having lived in this false idol world for so long, Baekhyun knew he had absorbed the mantra that who he was was never enough, would never be enough to please everyone, would never be enough to please himself. But if Taemin wanted him now, when Baekhyun felt abandoned by the one person he'd thought loved him, when he was lost and broken....

He looked down at the box of collars, then selected a black one embroidered with an abstract silver design. He lifted it to his neck, but Taemin took it from him. "Let me, sweetheart," he said gently, and fastened the smooth leather around his throat, notching the clasp carefully so it wasn't too tight.

Baekhyun didn't really understand why, but when Taemin buckled the collar, and he sensed its pressure against his skin, he felt his entire body sigh, as if to say, 'Yes, this is what I was yearning for; this is what I needed.' Taemin took Baekhyun's face in his hands, wiping at the tear tracks with his thumbs, then kissing him tenderly. He fell into Taemin's embrace, resting his head on his shoulder as Taemin stroked his back, his voice a soothing murmur as he said, "That's it, let go. Let all the negative thoughts and feelings fade away. You're safe with me."

After a few minutes, Baekhyun sat up, feeling calmer. Taemin stroked his face again, asking, "You all right, Kyoong?" He nodded, swiping at his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Taemin rubbed his back, his touch reassuring. "You want to stay here and play some more? Or should we go somewhere else and just chill? I know you must be feeling all kinds of things right now. It's okay to say you need a time out."

Taemin was right, he was feeling all kinds of things, but he didn't want to wallow in his emotions, which, nice as it sounded, he was afraid he would do if they 'just chilled'. "Play," he said, his voice gravelly. Taemin frowned and held up a finger, then left the room. 

When he came back with a bottle of water, Baekhyun was standing by the pegboard wall fingering a set of restraints. Handing him the bottle, Taemin said, "Drink." 

Cracking the bottle open, Baekhyun drank almost a third of it in one long swallow, surprised at how thirsty he was. "Thanks," he said, handing it back.

Taemin capped the bottle after taking a drink and set it on the dresser. "So you want to play some more. What do you have in mind?"

Baekhyun pointed to the restraints. "Tie me up? I haven't had anyone do that to me since I was a kid and playing superheroes with my friends."

Taemin's eyebrows shot up at that statement. "You had more interesting friends than I did," he laughed. His expression turning sultry, he moved in close. Cupping the back of Baekhyun's neck with his hand, his lips next to his ear, he said in a desire roughened voice, "I want to tie you up and fuck you from behind. Would you like that?"

His words were a jolt of electricity straight to Baekhyun's cock. "God, yes, I want that," he breathed, trying to find the strength to keep standing. 

"All right, strip for me," Taemin commanded as he took the straps, each with a buckle, and fitted with metal rings for attachment points, down from the wall. Baekhyun stepped quickly out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Taemin started with Baek's wrists, fastening padded bands of black leather around each one, then a strap around each bicep, thigh and ankle. Leading him toward the bench in the center of the room, he buckled a final, wider strap around his chest, just below his pectoral muscles. 

He stroked Baekhyun's chest, teasing a nipple with his thumb. "You doing okay?" he asked. At Baek's nod, he said, "I'm going to restrain you now." He went to the chest of drawers and brought over a bin of snap hooks of various sizes. He showed him how to work them, fastening his hands together in front and making sure he could bend his wrist enough to open the clasp. Once Baekhyun could open them, Taemin bound him with his wrists behind his back. Again he made him demonstrate that he could open them easily. He kissed him, lightly biting his lower lip. "Such a talented student," he murmured against Baekhyun's skin, "want you to be safe." 

Taemin moved back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I never play with any of my partners without a safe word. When you say that word, everything stops. It could mean you're in pain, your foot's asleep, your nose itches, anything. Any moment you're not comfortable, physically or emotionally, you say 'Kyoong'. Say it for me."

Baekhyun licked his lips, a quiver of anticipation traveling through him. "Kyoong," he finally managed. Taemin rewarded him with an open-mouthed kiss and a stroke of his fingers up Baekhyun's already hard cock. 

"Ready for the rest of these?" Taemin asked, holding up more hooks and straps. Baekhyun nodded, and Taemin used snap hooks to attach his bicep cuffs to the strap going around his torso, pinning his upper arms to his sides. "Kneel in front of the bench," he ordered. When he did so, Taemin fastened straps between his thigh bands and ankle cuffs. Baekhyun was now securely bound.

He tested the bonds, trying to pull his wrists apart, as well as his legs. A few inches was all the straps and hooks allowed. Baekhyun looked up at Taemin, who ran his fingers through his hair. "That comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered. "What do I call you? 'Master'?"

Taemin shook his head. "I don't like master and slave. Some of my partners call me 'teacher'. Others like 'Taemin- _ssi_ '."

Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. " _Seonsaengnim_ is a little long. May I call you Taemin- _ssi_?"

Taemin smiled at him. "For someone who's never done this before, you're picking up the rules pretty quickly."

He grinned up at Taemin. "I have a good imagination, and you're not really my _hyung_ Taeminah at this moment, are you, Taemin- _ssi_?" He looked him up and down. "If I have to be naked and tied up, don't you have a special outfit or something you wear?" 

Taemin sighed. "Fine. It'll only be on five minutes, but I suppose I can give you some eye candy before I fuck your lovely ass." His words made Baekhyun very aware of the plug inside him. He shifted on his knees, trying to find a more comfortable position. Putting a hand under Baekhyun's chin, Taemin bent down and gave him a lingering kiss. Baekhyun leaned into it, need suffusing his whole body. 

Putting a hand between his shoulder blades, Taemin said, "While I'm gone, assume the position. Submit." He pressed lightly on Baekhyun until he bowed low, his forehead almost touching the floor. "Stay in that position until I tell you to sit up. Spend the time anticipating what I'm going to do to you." With that, he left the room. 

Baekhyun let out a long breath, very aware of the restraints. He wasn't in pain; there was a slight strain in his shoulders from his hands being bound behind him, but nothing he couldn't handle. His cock was tight and aching, his bent forward position making his ass feel exposed and open, the plug pressing against his prostate. He let out a soft moan, imagining Taemin's hands on him, holding his hips as he thrust into him. The thoughts made his cock throb. 

"At ease," came Taemin's voice from across the room. Baekhyun sat up slowly, keeping his head down, unsure if he was allowed to look. "Eyes on me, Kyoong, you wanted to see me." He raised his head to find Taemin standing shirtless in the doorway, the light from the hallway hitting him at an angle, accentuating the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen. Taemin wore only a pair of black leather pants so tight Baekhyun could see every detail of his rigid cock outlined in the shiny leather. He crossed the room toward him, his movements elegant and smooth as a panther's. 

Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat as Taemin stopped in front of him. He had seen him completely naked and playful only a few hours ago, but Taemin wore a new persona now. He exuded strength and sensuality, his gaze like fire on Baekhyun's skin.

Leaning forward, Baekhyun gave in to his lust and licked Taemin's cock through the leather of his pants. Taemin's fingers threaded through his hair. "Jesus, Kyoong," he breathed. He pulled Baekhyun's head back, his free hand popping the button on his pants and dragging the zipper down. His cock sprang forward and Baekhyun lunged for it, needing to taste it, to devour it. Only Taemin's grip on his hair stopped him. 

"You'll be the one sorry if you make me come," Taemin warned as he stroked himself, coating his fingers in his own fluid. He rubbed his wet fingers over Baekhyun's lips and he opened obediently for him, sucking and licking them, tasting salt and something purely Taemin. He replaced his fingers with his cock, teasing Baekhyun by allowing him to suckle just the tip, then pulling back. "I'd love to fuck your delicious mouth, sweetheart, but then you wouldn't get what you want, and I think you need me inside you, don't you?"

"Yessss," Baekhyun hissed, still straining toward Taemin, his gaze locked on the beautiful cock only centimeters away from him.

Taemin hauled Baekhyun back by his hair, tilting his head up. "Yes, what?"

He let out a moan. "Yes, Taemin- _ssi_. Please, please, I need you."

"That's better." He guided Baekhyun toward the bench. "Bend over that and be still."

He did as he was told, resting his upper body on the padded leather, feeling small tremors of excitement running through him. Closing his eyes, he listened intently, hearing Taemin open a drawer and the rustling of items being removed. There was the sound of his leather pants hitting the floor, then some things were set on the bench next to Baek. He opened his eyes to see lube, gloves, wipes and a condom lined up precisely. He almost had to laugh; Taemin- _ssi_ was the complete opposite of Taeminah, who lost his phone every five minutes. 

Taemin placed his hand on the middle of his back, letting Baekhyun know he was behind him. Putting on a glove, he said, "Breathe for me, sweetheart, going to get this plug out now." His fingers grasped the end of the plug, and he eased it out, teasing Baekhyun by twisting and turning it. Once it was out, he applied more lube, and Baek sighed as he slid three fingers inside him. Taemin planted a kiss in between his shoulder blades, telling him, "You feel so good, Kyoong, hot and tight, gonna love being inside you."

"Yes, please, need you, god, I need you," Baekhyun pleaded. The sound of the condom being torn open was loud in the still room, then Taemin's hands were on his hips. 

"Tell me if it hurts," Taemin reminded him, and eased forward. Baekhyun moaned as Taemin's cock penetrated him, filling him slowly. No pain, only a delicious pressure, and a jolt of sensation as his prostate was nudged. 

"Oh, god, so good," Baekhyun whispered.

"Gonna get better," Taemin answered, wrapping one arm around Baek's chest and the other around his waist. He lifted Baekhyun toward him. 

"Ohhh," Baekhyun cried as his back came to rest against Taemin's chest, feeling Taemin's cock sliding deeper inside him. Taemin nuzzled his cheek, then bit Baekhyun's neck where it joined his shoulder. A hard shudder shook Baekhyun, and he heard Taemin make a noise as his ass clenched around him. 

"Move for me, sweetheart," Taemin said as he began to thrust. Baekhyun rode him, his hips rising and falling with the rhythm Taemin set, pleasure flowing through him. Taemin turned them to the left, then stopped his upward thrust with them both straining to hold their balance. "Open your eyes, Kyoong, look at yourself, see how beautiful you are."

Baekhyun opened his eyes part way, finding their image reflected in the mirror. Taemin held Baekhyun's throat with his right hand while his left rested on the inside of Baek's thigh, his grip making indentations in his flesh. Taemin's face was next to his, his gaze feral as he watched the two of them before turning his head to nip Baekhyun's ear. But Baekhyun's attention was drawn to his own reflection, eyes half-lidded and lips parted, his body in a tight bow, muscles taut, his cock a magenta slash upright between his thighs. He had never seen himself like this, the strips of leather binding him not making him appear weak, but emphasizing his power, as if they were the only thing keeping this beautiful, untameable creature in this world. 

Moving again, Taemin grasped his cock, stroking a counter-point to his thrusts. "Come for me, Baekhyun, come with me," he urged, and Baekhyun felt Taemin's cock pulsing inside him, then he flew away on the tumultuous waves of his own orgasm. 

* * *

Taemin slumped over Baekhyun, breathing hard, tiny shivers still rocking him from his powerful orgasm. With a groan, he sat up, keeping one hand on Baekhyun. "Stay still for a little bit, Kyoong," he told him. Pulling out of him, he disposed of the condom, then used some of the wipes to clean them both up. He undid the snap hook holding Baekhyun's wrists together, then the bicep hooks. Baekhyun made a small noise and brought his hands forward to rest on the floor. 

After removing all the restraints save his collar, Taemin helped Baekhyun sit up. "You all right, sweetheart?" he asked. 

Baekhyun leaned against Taemin, who put an arm around him. "Feel weird," he said slowly, "like I'm floating."

Frowning, Taemin pressed two fingers to the side of Baekhyun's neck, checking his pulse. A little fast, but that was expected after their exertion. "Look at me," he said, and Baek turned his head toward him, his eyes barely open. Taemin gently lifted the lid of one eye, finding the pupil slightly dilated. Smiling, he shook his head. "You're flying, sweetheart."

"Flying?" Baekhyun mumbled, his eyes closing again. 

"Um hmm." Taemin helped him to his feet. "Your brain liked that so much it let off all its feel good chemicals, serotonin, endorphins, oxytocin. You're high, Kyoong." He mumbled something Taemin didn't catch, but it didn't really matter. It was rare for Taemin to have a sub fly on their first session with him, in fact, he couldn't recall it happening with anyone else. But flying, or slipping into sub space, was all about trust. Baekhyun trusted Taemin deeply, that was clear, deep enough that his body could relax and let him fly because it knew Taemin would take care of him. 

He guided Baekhyun down the hallway and into the bedroom, tucking him in much as he had the night before. Picking up his phone, he lay down beside him, lifting his arm when Baekhyun draped himself over Taemin for a cuddle. He kissed his forehead, saying, "Relax and enjoy it, sweetheart. Sleep if you feel like it."

And he did sleep for a couple hours, until Taemin got tired of watching videos on his phone and began thinking about what he should order for dinner for the two of them. On the nightstand, Baekhyun's phone pinged with a text. Taemin looked at Baek, who had his head on Taemin's chest, his eyes closed, then at the phone. He picked it up and glanced at the screen. He could see the text was from Chanyeol, but he couldn't read it as the phone was locked. He pondered putting Baekhyun's finger on the print reader to open it, but decided he was not in the best head space to calmly answer a text from the man who was causing Baekhyun so much pain. 

He ruffled Baekhyun's hair. "Hey, sweetheart, you have a text."

Baek grumbled and waved his hand in the air. Taemin placed the phone in it, and made a few noises himself as Baek twisted around to a position where he could use the phone but still be lying on Taemin. He ran his hand over his face, pushing his hair back then read the text. "He wants to know if we want to go to dinner with him and Sehun."

Taemin's eyes widened. "What?"

Baekhyun grinned at him. "I take it that's a 'no'."

"You can't tell me you really want to go after what we've been doing all day?"

"No. I don't think I could keep the 'we just had fantastic sex' look off of my face either, but I have to tell him something." 

Taemin began tapping at his phone. "Tell him 'we've already ordered dinner, sorry, have to be another time'. I'm ordering right now, so it's not a lie." 

Baekhyun laughed. "God, we are acting so guilty." But he sent the text. He put his phone back on the nightstand, took Taemin's from him and did the same with it. 

Taemin quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't argue when he snuggled next to him, tilting his face up for a kiss. 

* * *

Taemin finished putting the leftovers away in the fridge, looking up as Baekhyun entered from the hallway, a small duffle holding his clothes from yesterday in hand. "You sure you can't stay until tomorrow?" Taemin asked, trying not to whine.

Shaking his head, Baek replied, "I can't. I need to do laundry before Monday, and I need to have that talk with Chanyeol." His face crumpled at the mention of his name, and Taemin moved to put his arms around him. Baekhyun hid his face in Taemin's neck for a moment, then said against his skin, "What if he tells me it's over?"

Taemin kissed his ear. "What if he doesn't? You can go to couples counseling, you know. I know some good therapists." When Baekhyun looked up at him, Taemin kissed him tenderly. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, whatever you need. We can do this anytime you want, just call or text me and use the word 'play', and I'll know what you want."

Baekhyun's phone pinged to let him know his cab was downstairs. Taemin walked him to the door, biting his lip to keep the words he really wanted to say from spilling out. _Don't go. Stay with me, let me take care of you. Let me--_ He realized Baekhyun was saying something.

"—thank you for putting up with me last night and today. I know I was a mess, and I'm sorry I dumped all my shit on you. Thank you for being my friend."

"Anytime," Taemin answered, "that's what friends are for, right?" Baekhyun embraced him, squeezing tight. When he started to draw back, Taemin didn't let go, instead pressing a kiss to his lips. Only Baek's phone pinging again parted them. 

He started for the door, but Taemin stopped him. "Wait, your collar!" Baek's hand went to his throat, and he tried to unfasten it one-handed. Rolling his eyes, Taemin did it for him, then looked down at it in his hand. "Do you want to leave it here," he asked, "or...?"

"I want to keep it. It makes me feel--" he flushed, "wanted. Does that sound stupid?"

Taemin brushed his cheek with his fingers. "No, doesn't sound stupid at all. Give me your wrist." Baekhyun held out his left hand and Taemin wrapped the strip of leather around it twice then buckled it. "There, now it's a fashion statement." 

Baekhyun gave him one last kiss, then he was gone.

Taemin leaned against the door after he closed it, pressing two fingers to his mouth, savoring the memory of Baekhyun's lips against his own.


End file.
